It has been known to use stapling devices to seal visceral tissue upon resection thereof. However, stapling of the lungs often results in an air leak which is detrimental to the health of the patient. This is especially true when the resection is used to accomplish "lung reduction". Since the lung reserves of such patients are very limited, even a small air leak can be extremely detrimental and even fatal.
In order to minimize the foregoing problem, pericardial tissue has been used in conjunction with a surgical stapler. Typically, the pericardial tissue is retained on the jaws by a cloth or plastic sleeve. However, this makes the procedure cumbersome and awkward. The foregoing is particularly true if the procedure is endoscopic.
The surgical stapler comprises three principal parts. One contains the staples, the other constitutes an anvil which receives the staples and initiates bending them in the proper direction, and the third, which is optional, is the knife which puts the final bend on the staples and cuts the tissue where desired.
Surgical staplers usually are designed to insert two rows of staples, spaced apart from each other in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of their jaws. In such a case, the knife cuts between the two rows.